


The Schuler Sisters.

by Miraculous_Writer



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Writer/pseuds/Miraculous_Writer
Summary: Angelica is not satisfied. Eliza is helpless. And Peggy- ThE sChUlEr SiStErS!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Schuler Sisters.

**Author's Note:**

> Well shoot. This got much more attention than I thought it would so thanks!

Angelicaaaaaa!  
Workity work!

Elizaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

And Peggy! The one that nobody cares about!


End file.
